underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New World Coven
The New World Coven is a Coven of Vampires located in America.... the elite of their coven welcomed their distinguished visitors from America."~''Underworld'' novelization History It is implied that this Coven was or still is linked to the Old World Coven"...in just two nights' time... we will once again be united as a single coven!" ~Dmitri, but it remains unknown if this younger Coven was originally established by dissidents of the Old World Coven or with the Elders' consent like a colony and, if so, if they ever declared some form of independence. While what role the Elder played in the younger Coven's history and present remains unknown, by the time of the first film, Amelia, the Council, neatly groomed attendants, ladies-in-waiting, and her bodyguards were returning from New York, most likely a seat of power for the New World Coven. In the first novelization, visiting dignitaries and High-ranking members were also returning from the New World Coven as well. It is clear that the New World Coven, at the time, held the Elders in high regard and that some form of reunion was set to commence with Marcus Corvinus' Awakening in the 21st Century. It remains unknown whether or not the New World Coven survived the Purges as the Coven was never mentioned again after the first film. Infrastructure The infrastructure of the New World Coven is unknown, although it was proven that the New World Coven has Death Dealers; Death Dealers were shown accompanying and protecting Amelia and the Council in the first film. There is the occasional mention of "houses", but it remains unknown if a house is synonymous with a Coven and/or if a Coven can even consist of several houses, much like a royal court. It is possible that the New World Coven had or still has a government equivalent to the Old World Coven's Council. It is also possible that the Council governed the New World Coven as well, since they lived in the New World Coven at the time. It is also possible that the position of Regents was conceived to rule the Covens while in turn be ruled by the Council. Also, at least by modern times, there are dignitaries that may act as envoys when diplomacy is called for. One such position seen, an envoy of the Elder Amelia, is entrusted to a member of the elite. Lucian assures Kraven that with the Council eliminated, he will soon have undisputed control of both the Old and New World Covens, but it remains unknown if Kraven assuming control of the New World Coven would follow further measures, such as assassinations or acts of terrorism by the Lycans."Soon you will have it all: both great Covens and an ironclad peace treaty with the Lycans..." ~Lucian Known Members *Amelia (Presiding Elder) † *Vampire Council members † *Dmitri (Vampire Dignitary and Amelia's Envoy) *High-ranking members † *Visiting dignitaries † *Unnamed attendants and ladies-in-waiting (presumably) † *Unnamed bodyguards (presumably) † *Unnamed Death Dealer (presumably) † Gallery Underworld 4028.jpg Ameliaontrain.jpg Underworld_(2003).mp4_snapshot_01.14.45_-2017.07.02_00.56.46-.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.14.47 -2017.11.02 18.46.21-.jpg Underworld (2003) Amelia on Train.gif Council.jpg Underworld (2003) Amelia in danger.png Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.14.53 -2017.11.02 18.46.54-.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.14.54 -2017.11.02 19.44.22-.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.22.14 -2017.07.02 00.57.17-.jpg|Amelia and the Council members slaughtered Trivia *It is most likely not an official title, but rather a modern-day distinction made in certain context. *There is a distinct possibility that Dmitri was Amelia's chosen Regent when she went into hibernation. References fr:Assemblée du Nouveau Monde Category:Mythology Category:Covens